Maybe We Were Wrong
by amksschristian
Summary: Trouble in Paradise for Eddie and Jamie. A slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why do I feel like every time we're together, we fight?" Eddie asked, exasperatedly. The husband and wife were having their 4th fight of the week and it was only Thursday.

"Maybe because we do. There's always something we don't agree on. Whether it's work, or what to eat, whether or not we should get a pet, what to watch on tv. It's always something." Jamie replied, exhausted of having to fight with her.

"I think that's actually the only thing we can agree on." Eddie took a deep breath before speaking again. "Maybe this was a mistake. Us getting married. Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

Jamie was about to say something else before she said that shocker. "What?"

"I think we rushed into this. We only dated for 2 days before you proposed. Even the months we were engaged wasn't enough time to really get to know each other."

"So, what the hell are you saying? Do you want a break, or, or, a divorce?"

"I don't know. I'm just so tired of fighting all the time. I mean I know a fight or two here and there is normal, but not everyday, multiple times a day. Maybe we should take a break."

At that statement, Jamie sat down at a seat that was pulled out from the table. He couldn't believe — didn't want to believe — that their marriage was failing.

"Ok. If that's really what you want." He said with a sigh.

"It's not that I really want to; it's that I think we have to. I love you, and I want our marriage to work, but I don't think it will if we keep going like this."

Jamie just nodded. After letting everything set in for a few moments, he got up from his spot and walked to the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" Eddie asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing a bag. I'm gonna go stay at a hotel. You can stay here." Jamie told her, as he moved around the bedroom, gathering some of his things in a backpack.

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna be going to Mass or Sunday dinner either. A break from you also means a break from your family."

"Ok. What do you want me to tell them?"

"Just tell them that my shifts changed and I have to work Sundays."

"Ok."

"I have to go. My shift starts in about an hour."

"Ok. I'll be gone before you get back."

"Bye Jamie." For the first time in awhile, Eddie had let her emotions show through a little bit, and her eyes started getting watery.

Jamie didn't say anything. He continued packing his bag as she left. It was only after he heard the door close that he stopped packing. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face, thinking about what had just happened. After not even a year of marriage, things were falling apart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After sitting on the bed for a long while, mulling over everything that had just happened, he got up, and continued packing. He'd packed most of his clothes and toiletries into two big duffle bags and a smaller backpack. He also packed a few pictures that were important to him: a picture of Joe, a family photo of Danny, Linda, and the boys, and his graduation photo with his parents.

After taking all of his stuff to the car, he went back to the apartment and looked over everything one last time, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

The last thing he did before he left was stare down at his left hand, take a deep breath, and then carefully slide off his wedding band. He placed this ring in the bowl by the door, meant for the keys, and then walked out, barely remembering to lock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddie pulled into the 2-9 about 30 minutes earlier than she needed to. Because she had extra time, she decided to sit in her car, and think over what the conversation she'd just had.

What the hell had just happened? Did she really just end her less-than-year-old relationship with who she thought was the love of her life? What the fuck was she going to do?

As she continued thinking about the conversation, she realized she'd started to cry. Normally, she would've wiped away her tears, in fear that someone would see her, but she decided to just let herself cry. If she didn't get it out now, at least a little bit, it would eat away at her.

After about 15 minutes of crying, she wiped her tears, took a few deep breaths, and went inside to get changed into her uniform. After she'd changed, she stared down at her left hand. Was it too soon? She didn't know why, but she slowly slid the silver ring off her finger, and placed it on the top shelf of her locker. After giving it one last look, she closed her locker and walked of the locker room.

She went to the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. While she was there, she saw Rachel.

"Hey Eddie. How're you?" Rachel asked, a small smile on her face.

"I'm good. What about you?" Eddie asked. Obviously she wasn't good, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. A few moments after she'd asked, she'd brought the cup up to her lips, taking a drink.

"I'm good. Where's your ring?" Rachel questioned, noticing Eddie's left hand was bare.

"Um, it's getting a little loose. I didn't want to lose it, so I left it in my locker." She lied.

"Oh. Ok."

Rachel walked away, and the two didn't see each again until role call.

"Witten, Janko. You two will be riding together today. Patrol post 7." McNichols said.

"Yes, Serg." Rachel said, acknowledging the Sergeant's command.

Once role call was over, Rachel and Eddie got into the RMP and started their patrol. About an hour into shift, Rachel finally started a conversation.

"So, how's everything been? We haven't ridden together in awhile."

"Life's been pretty good. Busy, but good." Eddie lied.

"How's Jamie? Have you two talked about children yet?" She pressed.

"Jamie's, um, good. We haven't really talked about children yet." Eddie lied, again.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me? I mean, you know you can feel if anything's wrong, right?"

Eddie sighed before answering.

"You feel like I'm lying to you, before I am. The truth is, things haven't been great."

"What's wrong?"

"Jamie and I are taking a break right now."

"Are you gonna get a divorce?"

"I don't know yet. We just decided to take a break today. We don't know anything yet."

"What happened? I thought you two were doing well."

"I think we just went into all of this too fast. We didn't really think things through well enough, or get to know each well enough. Things are just bad right now."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. If you ever want to talk, just ask. People say I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Rachel. Right now, I think I just need to get through this by myself, at least for now. But I do appreciate your offer, and maybe one day I'll take you up on it."

"I hope everything turns out alright."

"Yeah, me too."

The conversation was dropped for the rest of the shift. Luckily, the shift went by fairly quickly and painlessly.

After shift, Eddie didn't want to go home, so she decided to go to a bar she hadn't been to since before the engagement.

"What can I get for you, darling?" The bartender asked, as Eddie at down at a barstool. The bartender was an older lady with a slight southern accent.

"Um, can I get a shot of tequila?"

"Sure."

The bartender poured a shot that Eddie then quickly downed. She put the glass back on the table, singling she wanted another. The bartender filled it again. After the fourth shot, Eddie started easing up a little.

"Rough night?" Asked a voice.

Eddie looked good her left and saw a guy. He looked about 30. He had dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a very defined jawline. He was a little taller than Jamie.

"Yeah, I guess."

"My name's Oliver. What's your's?"

Wow, this guy was being so straightforward.

"Eddie."

Oliver reached up and offered his hand to Eddie. She shook it, and noticed a tattoo of John 3:16 on his hand. At least he was somewhat of a gentleman.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" He asked, taking a seat next to Eddie.

"Um, sure."

"Ok. I'll have whatever the lady's having." Oliver said to the bartender.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Eddie requested.

"Coming right up." The bartender said, as she gathered the drinks.

"So, what do you do?" Oliver asked, turning to Eddie.

"I'm at cop."

"Cool. I like strong women."

Eddie slightly chuckled. Could this guy be anymore straightforward?

"What about you?"

"I'm a doctor. A pediatric surgeon."

"Wow, much more impressive than a cop."

"Really? I disagree."

"You literally save kids lives. I just arrest people and give people tickets." Eddie meant that as a joke, but it didn't really come out that way.

"Well, I'd gladly be arrested by you any day." Oliver said, as he leaned in to kiss Eddie.

Eddie flinched backwards, away from the impending kiss. Was she ready for this? She'd been on a break from her marriage for less than 24 hours. Was it too soon? Regardless of whether it was too soon or not, she needed something to get her mind off of Jamie. What the hell? Jamie never had to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

She leaned into the kiss. Without even realizing it, they were making out right there in the bar.

"Come to my place. I'll give you the time of your life."

Eddie simply nodded. Oliver reached into his wallet and pulled out a 50.

"Keep the change." Oliver said to the bartender.

The two walked out to Oliver's car. They didn't talk the entire 15 minutes it took to get to his apartment. Once inside, they picked up right where they left off. Before they knew it, they had ended up in bed together, tangled in the sheets.

Eddie woke up the next morning with a massive headache and a pit of guilt in her stomach. She looked over to her right, and saw Oliver there. He was still sleeping. She carefully got out of bed, put her clothes back on, and snuck out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday came all too quickly, which Jamie was NOT happy about. He knew he'd have to come up with a more convincing lie than a change of shifts, but he didn't have the energy to. He hadn't slept more than 4 hours since Thursday. He couldn't get his brain to shut off.

He forced himself to get dressed and drive to Bay Ridge. He didn't make it to Mass, but he did make it in time for dinner.

"So, because nobody else is gonna ask, I'm gonna. Where's Eddie?" Danny asked, as a lull in conversation happened.

Jamie finished his bite of potatoes before answering.

"Her Sergeant changed her shifts. She's working Sundays now."

"Does her Sergeant not like her?" Sean asked.

"Well, no, but I don't really think that has anything to do with this. Two of the other officers just had a baby, so they took some leave. McNichols just put Eddie in a shift where she was needed." Jamie explained, hoping this further explanation would make the lie more believable.

"Are you sure that's everything? No trouble in paradise?" Danny pushes. He was seeing through his baby brother's lie.

"Yes Danny, I'm sure. Eddie and I are fine."

"Ok. Well, do you have any idea when she'll be put back on her normal shifts?" Frank asked.

"She'll be on this shift for at least a month, probably more. It depends on what shifts the new parents take once they come back from leave."

"Give her our best. And take home leftovers for her." Henry said.

"Will do." Jamie replied, effectively ending the conversation.

Later that night, after dinner, Jamie and Danny we're sitting in the living room, watching whatever game was on.

"Jamie, I know you were lying. Back at dinner. Eddie's not really 'on a shift' is she?"

Jamie sighed.

"No, she's not. Or maybe she is. To be honest, I have no idea. You were right, but's a little bigger than trouble in paradise." Jamie admitted.

"Divorce?"

"It's looking that way right now. I haven't seen her since Thursday. I've been staying at a hotel."

"What happened, Jamie? Please tell me cheating wasn't involved."

"I don't think so, but if it was, it's wasn't my doing."

"Do you think she cheated?"

"I don't think so. It's not something she would do, or at least it's something I hope she'd never do."

"So if it wasn't cheating, then what was it?"

"We rushed into our marriage. We didn't take our time. You'd think 4+ years of riding together would be enough time to get to know each other, but I guess it wasn't. We spent less than two days dating before I proposed. I think we're just too different. Opposites can only attract so much. We pretty much fight nonstop. Everyday, multiple times a day. Hell, we fight more than we actually see each other. We fight over text. I guess things finally caught up to us."

"Damn Jamie. That really sucks." Danny didn't really know what to say. Of course he and Linda had their rough patches, but divorce was never really an option.

"Yeah, it does. I really thought she was the one. I still love her."

"Yeah, but are you in love with her?"

"I don't know right now." Jamie said, truthfully.

He really didn't know. He knew he still loved her. She was his best friend, the best he'd ever had. She was one of the best people he'd ever known. But was he still in love with her? Had he ever truly been in love with her?

"Well, I think you should figure out the answer to that very important question. I think that answer will be the difference between getting divorce and staying together."

"I don't want to get divorced. I'd hate to think that a 6 year relationship was ruined in an ugly, brutal battle."

"Does she want a divorce?"

"It sure seemed that way on Thursday. She said she just wanted a break but I think she'll enjoy the break a little too much. I think she'll realize she doesn't love me and she wants a divorce."

"Do you really think that what'll happen, or is that just what your afraid will happen?"

"I don't know. She seemed pretty done with our marriage. She seemed sick of me."

"Maybe she was just mad at that moment. I think you should give her the break she wants. At least few weeks. Then you should talk and see where you both stand."

"Yeah, that's what I plan on doing."

"I hope everything works out well."

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last 4 weeks had been hell for both Eddie and Jamie, but different types of hell.

For Jamie, his hell was the emotional pain of being separated from Eddie. They'd had no contact at all. The only time they'd seen each other was for a split second as Eddie passed by his office. After that, Eddie started taking the back way, to avoid seeing him.

Eddie's hell had been much different than Jamie's. She missed him, of course she did, but she really didn't give herself that much time to think about him. She'd been working 80 hour weeks. Basically the only thing she did once she got home was sleep. The only other thing she'd done in those 4 weeks was see Oliver. She didn't really have any interest in him other than the fact that the sex was good, and it got her mind off of Jamie.

Jamie had been able to keep up the act with his family, well, everyone except Danny. He hadn't even told his dad. He didn't want the family to stick their noses in it. Some things were meant to be private, even with family.

Eddie hadn't told anyone either. She and Rachel hadn't talked about it anymore after the day it happened. The only thing Eddie had told Rachel about was the nausea she'd had about 3 weeks after the first time she and Oliver had had sex.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Rachel asked. She and Eddie had gone to a bar after shift.

"I don't know. I hope not. I really can't handle that right now."

"Well, are you gonna take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda have to." She stared down at her beer. "I guess you can have this, then." She slid the beer over to Rachel. "I think I'm gonna go. I'm gonna go pick up a pregnancy test and then go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck." Rachel said, as Eddie put on her jacket.

Eddie tossed a 10 on the table and then walked out to her car. She picked up a few different kinds of pregnancy tests at the convent store on her block, and then went home. It took her an hour to build up the courage to pee on those damned sticks. Once she did, she decided she didn't want to look at them until the morning. She quickly changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and got a night full of restless sleep.

In the morning, she'd walked into the bathroom and forced herself to look at the results.

The first stick said pregnant. The second one had 2 blue lines. The third said 3-4 weeks. The fourth one said 6-7 weeks. Well, that was confusing. She was pregnant, but whose baby was it? If she was 3-4 weeks, it was Oliver's. If she was more than 4 weeks, it was Jamie's. Why did this have to be so confusing?

"So, what did the test say?" Rachel asked, as she and Eddie began their patrol.

"They all said pregnant. I took two that told you how far along you are. The first one said 3-4 weeks. The second one said 6-7. I don't know which one's correct. If I'm further than 4 weeks, then it's Jamie's. If I'm under 4 weeks, then it's not Jamie's. I'm gonna have to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Eddie rubbed her hands down her face before answering.

"I don't know. If I'm over 4 weeks, and it's Jamie's, I guess I'll tell him. If I'm under 4 weeks, and it's Oliver's, I don't think I'm gonna tell him."

"So you'd just raise the baby on your own if it's Oliver's?"

"No. If it's Oliver's, then I'm gonna get an abortion. I'm not gonna bring a kid into the world to be resented by their mom their whole life. I think a part of me would always resent them. They would've been conceived out of lust, not love."

"Would you tell Jamie, even if it's not his?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. If it's not his, he doesn't have the right to know."

"Don't you think Oliver does? I mean, shouldn't he at least know that he had a kid?"

"No. It's my choice. I'm not going to tell him, even if it is his. Right now, I'm not there yet. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Well, that bridge had come.

"So, what're you in for today?" The doctor asked, as she walked into the exam room. Eddie was sitting on the exam table.

"I took some pregnancy tests about a week about. They all said pregnant. I took two that tell you how far along you are. One of them said 3-4 weeks and the other said 6-7. I just need to know which one it is." Eddie explained.

"Does it make a difference, if I may ask?"

"Yeah, if I'm over 4 weeks, then it's my husband's. If I'm not, then it's not."

"Oh, I see."

"No, it's not like that. My husband and I have been on a break from our marriage for the past month. I didn't cheat on him." Eddie didn't want the doctor to get the wrong idea.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Mrs. Reagan. I'm not here to judge you."

"I know, but still."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go get the ultrasound. I'll be right back."

The doctor left the room and then came back a few moments later, ultrasound behind her.

"Ok, can you just lean back? Lift up your shirt to your bra and undo the button and zipper of your pants."

Eddie did as she was told and braved herself for the cold gel.

"Yep, there's the little one."

A white blob appeared on the black screen.

"Here you can see the beginnings of the arms and legs." The doctor pointed out. "You can see the beating of the heart. Would you like to listen to the heart beat?"

Eddie simply nodded. Suddenly the room was filled with the whooshing noise of the baby's heart.

"I53. Perfect."

"How far along am I?" Eddie asked. She wanted to get this over with. Rip off the bandaid.

"You're measuring about 7 weeks. I'm assuming that means congratulations are in order."

"I don't know if I say that, but it's definitely a relief."

"Would you like to discuss your options?"

"No. I'm not going to have an abortion. I'm gonna have the baby."

"Ok. Your next appointment will be in about 5 weeks. It'll be your 12 weeks scan."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, and good luck."

The doctor left the room. Eddie wiped the gel off her stomach and fixed her clothes. She walked out to the front desk and paid for the appointment. Once she got to her car, she pulled up Jamie's contract and sent him a quick text.

We need to talk. Can you meet me at the apartment?

Eddie only waited for a few moments before a reply came.

Sure. I'll be there in 30.

Eddie placed her phone in the cup holder and started her journey back to the apartment. Once home, she put on a pot of coffee and waited for Jamie to get there.

Just like he'd said, he arrived 30 minutes after he'd sent the text.

"Hi." He greeted quietly, as Eddie opened the door.

"Hi. Come on in." Eddie said, as she moved out of the way.

Once Jamie was inside, she closed the door and walked over to the dinning room where he was standing.

"Do you want any coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot." Eddie asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"Uh, no. I'm good."

"Ok."

"So, I'm assuming you asked me here to tell me you want a divorce, right?" Wow, he really wasn't holding back.

"No. That's not why."

"Then why? Why did you chose today, after 4 weeks, to ask me to come over?"

"Because I went to the doctor. I actually just finished about 30 minutes ago. I found out that I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure it's mine?" Jamie blurted out.

"Well, to be fair, at first I wasn't sure."

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No. I didn't. I have started seeing someone since the break up, though. I wasn't sure if it was his or not. The doctor confirmed it's not his. I'm about 7 weeks along. It's definitely yours."

"Oh." Jamie said, at a loss for words.

"That's all you're gonna say?"

After thinking about his next words for a few moments, he responded.

"What do you want me to say? I mean this isn't exactly the best time for a baby."

"I know that, but I'm not gonna kill our baby."

"What would you have done if it was his baby?"

"Jamie, it really doesn't matter because it's not his."

"You would have had an abortion, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Eddie, just answer the question."

"Yeah, I guess I would've. But it really doesn't matter now because it's not his. It's yours. Ours. I'm having the baby, with or without you."

"I never said I didn't want the baby. It's just a lot to take in. What does this even mean for our marriage?"

"Right now, it doesn't mean anything. We still have about 8 months to figure it out. I'm not ready for you to move back in."

"When will you be ready? When you're 9 months pregnant and ready to pop? After the baby's born? Will we be raising the baby in two different houses for 18 years?"

"I don't know, Jamie."

"I mean, if we're gonna be raising the baby in two different households, we might as well get a divorce."

"Is this your way of telling me you want a divorce?"

"No, but I'm just saying that I don't want to be married and not live in the same house for 18 years. I'm not gonna do that to our kid, or myself."

"Jamie, I think you're thinking a little too far ahead."

"Well, one of us has to."

"This is a lot for me to take in."

"And you think it isn't for me? I still love you. I still want us to try and make it work. If not for ourselves, then at least for our child. It doesn't seem like you want that."

"I don't know what I want. I really don't."

"Well I guess when you figure that out, you can call me."

And with that, Jamie saw himself out.

What had just happened? That was so counterproductive. They were now in an even worse place than they had been at the time of the break up.

Eddie collapsed on the couch and finally let out 4 weeks worth of pent up emotions. What the hell was she gonna do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last 5 months of Eddie and Jamie's lives had been crazy.

They'd been apart those entire 5 months, only seeing each on occasion at work.

For Eddie, the time spent apart had been refreshing. She'd been able to mentally prepare herself for the baby. She'd been able to find herself again.

For Jamie, the time spent apart had been frustrating. He just wanted things to move somewhere. By month 3, he didn't even care if they got divorced or not; he just wanted something to happen.

It was also by month 3 that the Reagan's started catching on to Jamie's lie. They realized things weren't good between Jamie and Eddie.

"So, what happened between you and Eddie?" Sean asked, as the family ate their dinner.

"Sean." Danny scolded.

"It's ok, Danny. She and I had been having problems for awhile, and we've been living apart for 3 months."

"And why is this the first time we're hearing about it?" Frank asked.

Jamie shrugged. "It was between her and I. I guess now it's not."

"Are you going to get back together?" Henry asked.

"Right now, I don't think so. Things between us are basically nonexistent."

"Well, take it from me, divorce is not what you want." Erin advised.

"At this point, I really don't even care. At least a divorce would mean we'd see each other."

"Is divorce on the table yet?" Danny asked.

"That's my point. Nothing's on the table right now. Nothing's happening. I haven't talked to her in two months. The only time we see each other is in passing at the precinct. I don't even know if I'm still going to be a father."

"What!?" They all exclaimed.

Jamie sighed, mentally cursing himself and his big mouth.

"The last time Eddie and I talked was 2 months ago. She told me she was pregnant. About 7 weeks." Jamie carefully explained.

"Jamie, she's nearly 4 months." Erin said.

"I know. It's not like I can force her to talk to me. I can't force her to let me be apart of her pregnancy."

"It's your baby too, Jamie."

"I know that Erin, but I can't do anything about it. She has to come to me when she's ready. I can't force her." And with that, Jamie got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked, as Jamie was walking away from the dining room.

"Out." He said simply.

Jamie made his way out of the house and to his car.

After he left dinner that Sunday, he didn't go back for another 2 months.

One day, when Jamie was out at a bar, he saw an all too familiar face.

"Jamie?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Jamie turned around and saw the face that belonged to the voice.

"Dana?"

"Yeah. Wow, it's been so long. How've you been."

Opting to not get into all of the details of his life, seeing as it was falling apart, he gave a simple answer.

"I've been good. What about you?"

"I've been great. I recently opened a new practice with two close colleagues."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, I know. So, did things ever happen between you and that pretty blonde partner of yours?" Dana asked, referring to Eddie.

"Uh, we had something for a little bit, but it didn't work out." Maybe that would turn out to be true.

"Well, is there anyone else?"

"Nope. What about you?"

"I had a thing for a few years, but it didn't work out."

"So what I'm hearing is your single. Can I buy you a drink?"

Dana sat down on the empty barstool next to Jamie.

"Sure. I'd like that."

5 drinks and 2 hours later, the old friends ended up tangled in the sheets of Jamie's hotel bed.

"Wow, that was..." Dana trailed off, at a loss for words and slightly out of breath.

"Yeah." Jamie too was out of breath. After all, that was the first time he'd had sex in 5 months. Eddie was right though, she had ruined him for life.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Would you care to join me?" Dana asked, her eyes still gleaming with arousal.

"I think I'm gonna pass. I have shift in about an hour. Maybe it would be best if you left." Jamie was starting to regret his decision.

"Ok. Well, you have my number. Just call me if you ever want a drink, or more."

Dana redressed and gathered her things. She waved one last goodbye to Jamie before leaving.

"What the hell did I do?" Jamie whispered to himself, as he slammed his head back down on the pillow.

He decided he was in no shape, physically or mentally, to go into work. He called in and then slept of all the alcohol for the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing here?"

It was 3am and Eddie just randomly showed up at the door of Jamie's hotel. How the hell did she even know where he was?

"I know it's really late, or earlier I guess, and I didn't tell you that I was coming, but here I am. Can I come in?" Eddie said, rather rushed together.

Jamie sighed and then moved out of the way. Once she was inside, her gave her a once over. He saw her clearly defined bump. She's definitely still pregnant.

"So, are you gonna answer my question now? Why the hell are you here?"

Eddie took in a deep breath before answering.

"These past 5 months have been eye opening. I had time to think about myself, and us, and the baby. I had time to think about a lot of things, I realized what I really wanted."

"And what is that?" Jamie was growing inpatient.

"I want us to start over. I want us to act like we never got married."

"So you want us to act like we're divorced without actually getting divorced?"

"No. I want us to act like we never got married. I want to start over. Go on our first date. You know, like as if we were dating."

"Eddie, you do realize you're like 7 months pregnant. How do expect us to just start over with a baby coming in 2 months?"

"Trust me, Jamie, I realize how pregnant I am. And we can still raise the baby together."

"Eddie, I already told you I don't want us to remain married and raise our child in two different homes."

"Jamie, please just give this a try. I know it's not ideal, but it's the only way I see our marriage working."

"Maybe this marriage was never meant to work. Maybe we're just too different."

"So, you want to get divorced?"

"It'd be better than whatever it is we're doing right now."

"Ok. If that's what you want. I'll bring the papers first thing Monday morning."

"I still love you, Eddie. I always have, and I always will, but I'm not in love with you anymore. We're just too different. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I get it." Eddie said, quickly wiping fallen tears off her cheeks.

"Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She said sadly, as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug?" Jamie asked, holding out his hands. Eddie simply nodded and walked into Jamie's warm embrace. It felt so comfortable, so safe.

Eddie couldn't believe they were getting a divorce. What had gone so horribly wrong?

After a few moments, Jamie released his grip on Eddie, and dropped his arms.

"Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?"

"The only way I would change my mind is if you said wanted us to pick up where we left off and fix it from there. I don't have the energy to start from scratch."

Eddie thought for several moments before answering.

"I guess I'd be willing to try it your way. The truth is, I don't want a divorce, and I really don't think you want that either. I want us to be a family. I'm still in love with you."

"So, does this mean I can come home?"

"Yes. To be honest, I missed sleeping beside you. I always feel like something's missing."

"I know, I do too."

Jamie pulled Eddie back to his chest and kissed her forehead. He took in a deep breath of her hair. Lavender and oranges l. He felt safe again in her arms. He felt like he belonged. He felt truly happy again.

_**A/N: Should I end it here? I kind feel like this isn't a terrible place to end it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: I guess I decided not to end it. **_

2 months later...

Eddie was 40 weeks, and miserable. She'd gone on Maternity leave by week 34, so she'd been bored for a month and a half. She'd already done all the nesting she felt she needed. She'd cleaned and organized all of the baby's things, cleaned the entire apartment twice, and made her birth plan. She'd also packed and repacked her hospital bags. There was nothing left for her to do except wait. And wait she did.

Her due date came and went. Week 41 came and went. By 42 weeks and 3 days, the baby finally decided to start making their appearance. Eddie woke up around 7am with mild contractions that came about every 10 minutes. By 8, Jamie was up and getting ready for the day.

"Do you want me to go to work? Because I can easily call in and be here with you."

"Jamie, you should go. It'll probably be awhile. The baby and I will be ok." Eddie said, as she rubbed the bottom of her bump.

"Eddie, I don't want to leave you. What if your water breaks? Or something happens to the baby?"

"Jamie, we'll be ok. If I think something's wrong, then I'll call 911. I'm a cop too, if you didn't remember."

Jamie sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Look, if you don't want to go to work, then don't. I'm just telling you that it could be awhile. We'll be fine. If I think something's wrong, then I'll call a bus. If I want some comfort, I'll call my mom or a friend. And if I really need you, I'll call you and tell you to come home."

"Ok. I'll keep my phone close today."

"I love you. Go save people. And do a bunch of boring paperwork." Eddie joked, as she planted a small peck on his cheek.

"I will. And I love you too." Jamie have Eddie a small peck on her lips, before gathering his things and leaving.

"Ok, baby. Just stay in there until daddy gets home." Eddie said to her bump.

Eddie went back to the bed and tried to get some more sleep. She knew she'd need it for what was ahead.

She was luckily able to sleep until around noon. By then, the contractions were coming every 7 minutes and they'd gotten stronger. She started pacing the house, trying to calm her nerves and the discomfort she was feeling. She paced around for nearly two hours, until she couldn't physically do it anymore. She decided to watch some mindless reality tv, in an effort to get her mind off of everything.

By 4, she started getting nauseous, and she'd lost her mucous plug. Her contractions were only coming every 6 minutes, and lasting a minute each. She was hoping the baby could wait the 4 and a half hours it would take Jamie to get home.

By 6, contractions had gone to 5 minutes apart, lasting a minute each. She knew her doctor had advised her to go to the hospital when they were 5 minutes apart, one minute each, for over an hour, but she was determined to wait for Jamie. Around 6:30, she got a phone call she'd never wanted.

"Hi, Frank. Is everything ok?" Eddie asked into the phone.

"There's no easy way to say this, but Jamie's been shot." Frank said, his voice stone and straight.

Eddie's heart dropped. Suddenly the nausea overtook her. She rushed to the bathroom, and threw up what little was in her stomach into the sink.

"Eddie?" Frank asked through the phone.

Once Eddie had calmed her stomach, another contraction hit. She breathed through it, and then picked up the phone again.

"I'm gonna need someone to come pick me up. I've been having contractions since around 7 this morning. I don't think I can drive myself."

"I'll be there with my detail ASAP. Just sit tight."

"Please hurry. I want this baby out."

Frank ended the call. After sitting down on the couch, Eddie broke down. She couldn't hold back her sobs. They were sobs of pain, both emotional and physical, as well as sobs of anxiety, fear, and a little bit of excitement. She just wanted her husband to be ok, and their baby to be out of her.

Frank and his detail got to Eddie and Jamie's apartment within 30 minutes. Frank met Eddie up in the apartment.

"Hi. How're you doing?" Frank asked.

Eddie wiped her face before answering.

"Not great. I'm in pain and I just want my husband." Eddie said, a pout on her face and her voice hoarse from crying.

"I know. I'm sure Jamie will be ok. For right now, let's get you to the hospital. It seems my grandchild's ready to make me a grandpa again."

At that, Eddie gave a weak smile.

Eddie gathered her things, and the two made it down to Frank's detail. Before getting in, she leaned against the side and had a contraction. She got in, finally, and sat down, even though it was extremely uncomfortable.

"How did Jamie get shot?" Eddie asked, as the detail drove to the hospital.

Frank sighed before answering.

"From what I understand, he was out on patrol with a rookie. A domestic went bad. The rookie was shot first, in the leg. When Jamie tried to disarm the suspect, the suspect shot him in the leg and again in the neck. Luckily, back up made it there at the right time. The suspect was apprehended, and Jamie and the rookie were taken to the hospital. Last I heard from Garret, the rookie will be fine. Jamie was in surgery. We'll know more when we get to the hospital."

Eddie nodded, and started breathing deeply as another contraction hit. She breathed through it, and quickly wiped her eyes of the tears before turning back to Frank.

"God, his timing really sucks." Eddie said with a watery laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Frank agreed with a humorless chuckle.

They made it to the hospital within 10 minutes. Frank made sure Eddie was settled in the delivery ward before going to get a status update of Jamie.

"Is your husband on his way? You're at 6 centimeters, so it shouldn't be too long." The nurse informed her.

"He got shot today. He's somewhere in this hospital." Eddie said, her eyes filling with tears yet again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you have anyone you want me to call for you?" The nurse asked, sounding genuinely sounding concerned.

Eddie nodded. "My mom. Her number's in my chart."

"Ok, I'll call her for you."

The nurse walked out of the room, leaving Eddie alone.

"I love you, baby. So much. Even if you're daddy never gets to see you," Eddie paused to gather her emotions, "just know he loves you so much. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to fight to see you."

It was becoming Eddie's new normal to talk to the baby. As much as she was tired of being pregnant, she knew she was gonna miss parts of it. She'd miss feeling the baby inside of her, and having a constant confidant who was a great listener.

Eddie continued to talk to the baby, when the nurse came back in.

"I called your mom. She's on her way. She said something about being in SoHo today, so she should be here soon. In the mean time, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Eddie thought for a moment.

"Is there anyway I could take a bath or a hot shower? I want to this all naturally, but this pain is killing me. I want some kind of relief, and I've heard warm water could help."

"I can definitely make that happen. I'll go run the bath."

The nurse walked into the bathroom and started running the bath. Within 10 minutes, the bath was ready and Eddie was ready to get in. She'd changed into a bathing suit she'd brought with her. Most of her bags were in Jamie's car, but she'd brought the essentials with her. A change of clothes for both her and the baby, a bathing suit, one of Jamie's old Harvard hoodies in case she got cold, her chargers, and the stuffed animal she wanted to give to the baby. Anything else she might need would be provided by the hospital until someone could pick up Jamie's car from the precinct.

Eddie got into the bath, and the nurse rubbed her back through the contractions. She stayed in for about an hour until it started getting cold. By the time she made it back to the bed, she was greeted by her mother.

"So, my grandchild decided today was finally the day?" Lena asked.

"I guess so." Eddie said, making herself as comfortable as possible again in the bed.

"And where's Jameson? I figured he'd be right by your side the whole time. Are you and him still fighting?"

"No, mom, Jamie and I are fine." Eddie took in a deep breath. "If you must know, Jamie got shot today. He's in surgery."

"Oh." Lena really didn't know what to say. She'd never been the most comforting of mothers. Her mother had been that way, and her mother before her. "Well, I guess this isn't really the most opportune time for you to have the baby."

"Not really."

Eddie had another contraction. She was coming down from it when she felt a warm gush between her legs. The contraction starting picking up again, and finally stopped a minute later.

"I think my water broke. Can you go get a nurse?" Eddie asked her mom.

Lena did as she was told, and came back a few moments later with a nurse.

"Your mom told me you think your water broke. Can I have a look?" The nurse asked, getting on a pair of gloves.

Eddie nodded and lifted her knees. The nurse checked her cervix.

"Well I definitely think your water broke. The baby's head is still pretty far up there, and you're only at a 7. It could be awhile longer. Or it could be as soon as an hour from now. Because this is your first baby, there's really no telling how long it will be. Just sit tight, and press the call button if you need anything."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room, leaving Eddie and Lena alone again.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Lena asked, trying to be helpful.

"Not unless you can magically heal my husband."

"I'm sorry, but no can do."

"Right now, I just want this baby out. They've gone way past their due date."

"You went past your due date too. You were born at 42 weeks exactly. That explains why you came out nearly 9 pounds."

"Oh, please don't tell me that. I'm really hoping this baby is small."

"Big or small, you've got this."

"Thanks mom."

A few more hours were by. Nothing was really happening. Eddie's contractions had even started stalling out. They'd gone from 4 minutes apart, back to 5, and stalled out around 7 minutes apart. In an effort to kickstart labor again, the doctor started Eddie on a light dose of Pitocin. Her contractions had gone back to 5 minutes apart. By 11pm, there was still no sign of baby. The doctor upped the dosage of Pitocin, and Eddie's contractions had gone to 3 minutes apart. She'd finally completely effaced, and her cervix had widened half a centimeter more.

"Ow, this really hurts!" Eddie exclaimed. It was around midnight, and Eddie was getting tired.

"I know. Just breathe." Lena said, rubbing her back.

Eddie did as she was told, and the contraction finally went away.

"I just want this baby out. I'm so done with labor." Eddie cried. She was starting to give up.

"No, no, sweetheart. Don't give up now. You're so close."

"No I'm not. I'm still only 7 and a half centimeters. I've been in labor since 7am. I'm so tired. I just want to be done."

"I know. I know you do. I'm sure this baby will come when it's ready. You just gotta be patient."

"I'm trying." Eddie said, wiping some fallen tears away.

"In the end, all this pain will be worth it. Once you hold your beautiful baby in your arms, you won't care about the pain you suffered. Trust me."

Lena was being surprisingly supportive. This was so uncharacteristic for her. Clearly becoming a grandma had changed her for the better, and she wasn't even officially a grandma yet.

"Can you go get the nurse? I want to see if she can up the Pitocin again."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Lena grabbed the nurse again.

"I'm gonna check you first, before we up the dosage." The nurse said. After checking Eddie's dilation, the nurse gave her the results. "It looks like you've hit 8 centimeters. Transition should hit soon. Once that happens, things should go faster."

Eddie simply nodded as another contraction hit. This contraction felt different. There was more pressure and force behind it. It also lasted longer and was more painful. Once it was over, Eddie talked again. "I think transition hit." She said, slightly out of breath."

"It shouldn't be too long."

The nurse left the room again.

Eddie had another painful contraction two minutes later. This was a good sign. It showed that the baby would be coming soon. After 5 pressure-filled contractions, Eddie decided to move to all fours. She was having painful back labor, and laying on her back made things more painful.

After about an hour in transition, things started to feel different again. The contractions were coming only a minute apart, and they were bringing even more pressure. Eddie couldn't help but vocalize when one hit. She was also getting a strange urge to bear down.

"I think I need to push. Go get the doctor." Eddie told her mom, panic lacing her voice.

Lena came back in with the doctor. The doctor checked Eddie and confirmed that she was ready to push.

"Ok, you're at 10 centimeters. Can I have you lay down on your back."

Eddie shook her head. "I can't. It doesn't feel right. It hurts too much." She explained.

"Ok. You can stay like this as long there's no complications with the baby.

Eddie simply nodded, another contraction making speech impossible. The doctor went back out of the room to get a few nurses. The medical team then started prepping everything around the room. The doctor sat down in front of the bed, and instructed Eddie on what to do.

"Ok, so the next time you have a contraction, I want you to bear down. Think of it as the biggest poo of your life." The doctor said.

Eddie did as she was told. She gripped her mother's hand like a vice, and pushed. She tried so hard not to vocalize, but she couldn't help it. She let out a low yell as she pushed.

"Ok, good. With that contraction, I could see the top of the head. With this next contraction, I want you to try not to make any noise. Conserve your energy, and use it to push the baby out."

Eddie again pushed, this time not making any noise. With that contraction, the baby started crowning.

"Ok, you're crowing. I want you to give me short pushes. Just ease the baby's head out. You don't want to tear."

With the next two contractions, the baby's head was completely out. It only took three more contractions for the baby to be complete born.

"Time of birth: 2:47am. Congratulations, mama. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Eddie let out a cry of relief as she turned over on her back. The screaming baby was placed on her chest, and the nurse started rubbing her down.

"Hi, baby. Hi, little one." Eddie cried, staring down at the tiny life in her arms.

"You did so good, baby." Lena said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm so proud of you." Lena placed a sweet kiss on Eddie's forehead, as she stared down at her granddaughter.

Within 20 minutes of the birth, Eddie was nursing her baby for the first time. Nearly an hour after the birth, Eddie delivered the placenta and the cord was clamped and cut. Eddie had opted for delayed cord clamping in order to preserve the valuable cord blood.

"She's beautiful, Edit. What's her name?" Lena asked, as she held her now sleeping granddaughter. It was around 5am, and Eddie was half asleep.

"Jamie and I hadn't come up with a name yet." She slurred out.

"You should rest, sweetheart. I've got her."

Eddie nodded, as she let sleep overtake her.

She stayed asleep until around 8:30, when the baby's cries of hunger woke her. Eddie reaches her hands out to Lena for the baby. Lena banded her over, and Eddie began feeding her daughter.

"You're a natural already."

"I'm so amazed at what I did. I just birthed a baby! I mean, like that's crazy."

"It is, and you took it like a champ. You made it look easy."

"Well, it definitely was anything but easy. I'm just glad she was under 8 pounds. She is a little small, though. 7 pounds, 11 ounces is small for a baby that's 42+ weeks."

"The doctor said she's perfectly healthy. She's just little."

Eddie was about to say something, when their was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Eddie called out.

"Is my grandchild here yet?" Frank asked, from behind the curtain.

Eddie quickly covered herself with a receiving blanket before answering.

"Yep."

Frank came out from behind the curtain.

"Where is the little one?"

Eddie pointed to the lump under the blanket.

"She was hungry."

"She?"

"Yep. Baby girl Reagan. Born at 2:47 this morning, weighing 7 pounds, 11 ounces, and measuring 19 inches long."

"Congratulations, Eddie. Does she have a name yet?"

"Not yet. I want to wait for Jamie to decide."

The conversation was interrupted by the faint cry of the baby from underneath the blanket. Eddie discreetly lifted the baby from the under the blanket, and to her shoulder, where she began burping her. After a few minutes of burping, Eddie settled the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Frank asked.

"Of course, just wash your hands."

Frank turned to the nearby sink and gave his hands a thorough wash. He then held out his hands to accept his granddaughter.

"She's the spitting image of you, Eddie. But she has Jamie's lips." Frank pointed out.

"I know. She's beautiful. I never knew I could love someone as much as I already love her."

"I felt the same way when I first laid eyes on Danny. It was love at first sight."

Frank held the baby for a little while longer, until giving her back to Eddie.

"So, how's Jamie?" Eddie asked.

"He got out of surgery around midnight. The doctor said the outcome wasn't exactly what they were hoping for, but it wasn't particularly bad. He's got a long road ahead of him. He's still under sedation right now, and he's got a giant tube down his throat. The doctor said it could be awhile before he wakes up. We won't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up."

"When can I see him?"

"I'm not sure seeing him right now is such a good idea. You have a baby only 6 hours ago. You've gotta heal, too."

Eddie sighed at his answer.

"I just want him to meet our baby. In case he never wakes up." Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"Jamie's a fighter, has been since he was born. He's gonna wake up. Besides, now he has something to fight for."

"I hope you're right. I can't do this without him. I don't want to."

"You won't have to."

Frank stayed for awhile longer, until leaving to go to work. He said Erin and Danny would be up soon to see her and the baby.

"I have to go soon. I have to look at some houses in SoHo." Lena said.

"You're moving back to New York?" Eddie asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, now that the baby's here, I want to be closer to you guys. I want to help as much as I can. Living in Jersey is nice, but it's farther away then I care to be."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you."

"I know I wasn't the best mom to you, but I want to be the best grandma I can be for her.

"I love you, Mom."

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you too. You might know how much I love you now."

"I definitely do. She's not even 12 hours old yet, and she's already the center of my universe. I love her more than she can know."

"You're such a good mom. I know you didn't have the best role model. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not mad a you. You did the best you could. You and dad provided everything for me. You loved me the best way you knew how."

Lena planted a kiss on the top of Eddie's head, and ran a finger down the baby's tiny face.

"I have to go. Are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Erin and Danny should be coming up soon. Until then, I got her. I'll call a nurse if I need help."

"Ok. I'll try to come back later today. It depends on how many houses I see."

"Ok. Just take your time."

"I'm so proud of you." Lena said, as she left the room.

Eddie and the baby were left alone for the first time since the baby had been born. Eddie gently rocked the baby to sleep, and held for awhile. She placed her back in the bassinet, and was able to get about 2 hours of shuteye. She was woken up by the sound of knocking at door. Eddie quickly pulled the hoodie over her head before calling out "come in."

"We're here to see our new niece or nephew." Danny said, as he and Erin walked.

"Well hello to you too."

"Excuse my brother. You know how rude he is. What he meant to say is: how're you doing?" Erin corrected.

"I'm doing ok. I'm really tired and sore. But I'm so happy. I never thought I could love someone so much."

"We both know the feeling." Erin said, thinking back to when Nicky was born. "So, do we have a new niece or nephew?"

Eddie carefully picked up the baby and settled her into her arms.

"Meet your niece. Baby girl Reagan born at 2:47 this morning. 7 pounds, 11 ounces, and 19 inches long."

"Aww, she's beautiful." Erin gushed.

"You did a great job, Eddie." Danny said, pride filling his voice.

"She is pretty cute." Eddie admitted.

"Can I hold her?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, just wash your hands."

Erin and Danny did as they were told. Erin held the baby first.

"Ok, Erin. Now it's my turn. You've had her for nearly an hour." Danny said, growing impatient.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to hold my niece. It's been a long time since we've had a new baby in the family."

"Yeah, I know exactly how long it's been. It's been the same time for you as it has for me. Hand her over."

"Ugh, fine."

Erin carefully handed the baby over to Danny. Almost immediately after being handed over, the baby started crying. Danny gave her back to Eddie.

"Babies never did like you, Danny." Erin said, with a playful grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Eddie was able to get the baby to calm down pretty easily.

"You're a natural, Eddie." Erin said.

"Thanks." Eddie situated the baby in her arms, before plastering a more serious look on her face. "Has there been any news on Jamie?"

"Not really. He still hasn't woken up. The doctor said it could take up to 3 or 4 days before he wakes up. They did take the tube out of the throat, and he's breathing on his own. It's not exactly bad news, but it's not exactly great either." Danny answered.

"I really need him to wake up. She really needs him to wake up."

"He will, Eddie. He just needs time. He went through hell." Erin reassured.

"I know. I gotta stay positive."

"Exactly. He's gonna be fine. He's gonna wake up and meet his beautiful daughter. You're gonna name her. You two are gonna watch her grow up, and maybe even give her siblings. You guys are going to get your happily ever after. It's just gonna take time."

Eddie just nodded, not knowing what else to say. She then thought about her things and how they were still in Jamie's car.

"Can one of you go pick up Jamie's car from the precinct? Mine and the baby's things are in the trunk."

"Sure, do you have the keys?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they're in the front pocket. While you're in my purse, can you grab the stuffed animal?"

Danny found Eddie's bag and grabbed the keys, as well as the stuffed elephant that was in the bigger pocket. Danny stuffed the keys in his pocket and handed the elephant to Eddie.

"Jamie and I saw this elephant at a store when I was about 33 weeks. We looked at some other stuffed animals and kept coming back to this one. We decided to buy as our baby's first stuffed animal." Eddie explained, as she stared down at the toy.

Eddie held the animal in front of the baby, and the baby stared at it with big blue eyes. After a few moments, Eddie placed the animal on her daughters chest, and gently rocked her back to sleep.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get the car. Erin, can you give me a lift?" Danny asked.

"Sure. We'll be back, Eddie." Erin said, rubbing the baby's cheek with her thumb.

The siblings left and again the room was quiet. Eddie decided she'd waited long enough to see Jamie. She pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to come.

"You called?" The nurse asked, as she entered the room.

"Yesterday, my husband was shot while on duty. He was brought here. My father-in-law told me that he got out of surgery around midnight. I was wondering if there was any way I could take my daughter to see him. I know he's probably not awake yet, but this could be the only time she ever gets to see him. If I can't, it's ok, but I really want to see him."

The nurse thought for a few moments before answering.

"Let me go ask my boss, I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair.

"My boss said it's ok. You will have to stay in the wheelchair, though."

Eddie nodded, and handed the nurse the baby as she slowly got up. She moved over into the wheelchair, and the nurse handed the baby back.

Within a few minutes, they had made it to the surgical recovery ward. The nurse wheeled Eddie into Jamie's room, and left them alone for awhile.

"Oh, Jamie. What did you do?" She asked quietly, not to anyone in particular. "Our baby is here. She's beautiful. She looks like me, but she has your lips. You need to wake up so you can see her. She needs a name. I know we talked about Mary and Elizabeth for a little bit, but neither of those names seem to fit her. I was thinking maybe something a little less traditional. I thought about Ellie for a little bit. Or Elle. Those still don't seem to fit her. God, I really need you to wake up. Naming a child all on your own is not easy."

Eddie was going to continue talking when the baby started crying. Eddie gently rocked her, but she continued crying. Eddie soon realized she was hungry again. She pulled down part of the gown and started nursing.

"I guess our baby got my eating habits. She likes to eat all the time." Eddie joked, staring down at the hungry baby.

"Like mother, like daughter." A voice rasped out.

Eddie looked up to see Jamie's eyes open.

"You're awake."

Eddie used a free hand to press the call button. She then grabbed ahold of Jamie's hand.

A nurse came in and began checking Jamie's vitals.

"Everything looks good. The doctor should be in soon to check on you." The nurse announced happily.

"Thank you." Eddie said, grateful he was ok.

Eddie turned her attention back to Jamie.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sore. I'm assuming you are too." Jamie said, his voice extremely raspy. Getting shot in the neck and then having a giant tube in your throat apparently didn't do wonders on the vocal cords.

"Yeah, I am. I'm so happy you're ok. I did not want to do this on my own."

"I'm glad I'm ok too. Our daughter is so beautiful."

"Now that you're awake, we can start talking about names."

"I heard you say Elizabeth and Mary don't fit her. I agree."

"I was thinking something more modern. Maybe gender neutral."

"Like what?"

"I don't know why, but I love the name Harper."

Jamie mulled the name over in his head for a few moments.

"It's cute, but she doesn't look like a Harper."

"Ok, I also really like the name Skylar. Sky for short."

Jamie again thought the name over.

"I think that's her name."

"Skylar Connor Mary Reagan." Eddie announced, putting her full name together.

"I love it. Welcome to the world, Skylar."

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"I would love to, but my arms are still weak from the anesthesia."

Eddie started into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	8. Author's Note responding to a review

**_A/N: To the guest who reviewed and asked how Jamie and Eddie got back together. _**

_In the 6th chapter, Eddie showed up at Jamie's hotel room and basically they got back together after a conversation that kinda went in circles. While it isn't said in the story, Jamie moved back into their apartment, and they started to prepare for the baby. _


End file.
